


"We Talked About This."

by his_valentine



Series: Sheith Vignettes [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_valentine/pseuds/his_valentine
Summary: "I turned 18. You don't have to act so hung up on it."





	"We Talked About This."

Shiro groggily woke up, blinking away the bleariness as his hands automatically pushed at the pressure on his midsection. He came to fully when he heard someone give out a short ticklish squeak in response.

Keith was the pressure, his long legs straddling either side of Shiro's weight, pinning him in. He was only wearing boxers. "Keith," he warned, quiet and stern, "we talked about this..." and he thought he'd made his point clear.

"We did, I remember. You said, if I was older." Keith responded, with a coy look.

"It's technically," he glanced to his nightstand alarm, "1 in the morning. I'm tired." Shiro said flatly, and then tried to roll onto his side, though Keith stayed put.

"While you were gone, I turned 18. You don't have to act so hung up on it," Keith grumbled, rolling his hips to both prove his point, and distract Shiro as the older man tried jerking the covers out from under him now.

"Get off of me, I'm serious." Shiro said, sitting up halfway now. He stared at Keith, who stared defiantly back. He sighed and explained further, "You realize it wasn't just that, right? It's the difference. I'm too old for you, Keith."

"You don't decide that for me! Besides, if you really believe that, then why did you keep leading me on at first?" Keith asked, his expression a mix between disappointment and frustration. "Why did you keep letting me kiss you, hold onto me while I rubbed off on your leg, let me-"

"Enough!" Shiro hissed, "Somebody's going to hear you-"

"And why do you keep making that out to be a bad thing!?" Keith snapped. He looked angry now. "We're not on Earth, there's no reason to worry about what 'society' would think!"

"No, Keith," Shiro said lowly, "I made a mistake. You're right, I shouldn't have led you on. I'm sorry."

"Shiro," Keith said, "you told me to find somebody else, somebody my own age. But who else is there, especially now? It's always been you that I want. It always will be."

"Why?" Shiro asked, "I mean it, why? Why me?"

"You get me. I want to be the one to make you happy. You're the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on? Please, Shiro. I know you'll never see yourself the way I do. But, let me show you. Just this once. Please," he pleaded softly.

Shiro gave in reluctantly at that point, at the open, vulnerable look Keith had taken on. The way his slender legs fit perfectly to the sides of Shiro's hips like a puzzle piece was getting to be too tempting. "You're going to be the end of me," he groaned as he set his hands across each of Keith's thighs.

Keith took the opportunity, leaning down to give Shiro a demanding kiss. Shiro only softly responded, letting Keith control the pace as usual. He felt heat start to gather in his body as the younger man started to grab at his shirt. When Keith finally pulled back, he ended the kiss with a gentle nip to Shiro's bottom lip. "I'm going to ride you so hard," he whispered, "just like I'd talk about. You always got so flustered when I said that."

"Slow down," Shiro muttered, reaching up to cup Keith's face. "If we're going to do this, we're going to take our time. Okay?"

Keith smiled fondly, "Patience yields focus?"

Shiro couldn't help but smile back as he nodded, "Exactly," while gently stroking Keith's face. Keith leaned into his hand and closed his eyes while making a soft, gutteral sound that was almost like a purr. Shiro had always just seen that response as one of Keith's many quirks. With what they knew now, though, he wondered if it could be something from the boy's lineage.

He was able to keep Keith like that for a long minute, by gently scratching through his hair and rubbing his ears and jawline. Eventually, though, Keith's eyes peeked back open, sparkling mischievously. "Don't think you can distract me. Not this time. I know what I want, I know you want it too, and now I'm old enough," he grinned sharply as he started to roll his hips.

"Keith," Shiro breathed out, his hands dropping back down to curl against the sheets between them. Keith licked his lips and sat up, shuffling onto his knees in order to pull the covers out from under himself. Shiro grunted as Keith then plopped himself back down.

Keith splayed his hands across Shiro's uncovered chest as he wiggled and settled into place. Shiro was only wearing a pair of black pajama pants, thin and loose enough that Keith could tell he wasn't wearing any underwear with them. He started to rock his hips, a look of concentration on his own face as he watched Shiro's.

Shiro couldn't have hidden away his shifting expressions if he'd wanted to. First, surprise, but then a nervous acceptance. He looked down Keith's body, sliding his hands up to Keith's hips. His grip was yielding, he neither pushed nor pulled. He held his own hips still, though his dick twitched in interest.

"Shiro," Keith gasped as he pushed down harder. Shiro's fingers delved down past the hem of Keith's boxers, peeling them down halfway. "Go ahead, you can touch me," he pleaded. Shiro furrowed his brows and slid them down even further, watching as Keith's cock sprung out and slapped against his belly.

"Oh," he breathed out quietly at the sight.

Keith blushed and ducked his head down. "You're the one making me like this... Shiro..." he moaned softly as he rolled his hips.

Shiro bit his lip as he continued to watch Keith move. It was fairly obvious that he didn't entirely know what he was doing, slamming down hard enough to nearly hurt on several bounces. That eager inexperience was part of what was making his pupils blow out as he looked, though.

"P-please, touch me" Keith begged desperately. Shiro closed his eyes again, tipping his head back. As requested, though, he reached for Keith's cock and wrapped his hand around it loosely.

In response, Keith let out a soft little moan, his hips stuttering. "Shiro," he said, his voice a thready whisper, "what do you want?"

Shiro groaned as he relaxed, and he started to stroke his fingers over Keith's cock. When he got to the tip, he found it wet. Keith's breath stuttered as Shiro slid his palm along it and then stroked back down to the base, using precum as lube.

"I want to blow you," Shiro decided, "but I don't want you to cum yet. Can you do that for me?"

Keith sighed lowly, "Yeah, I can. It's gonna be hard, though. How do you wanna...?" he was trailing off, looking to the side of the bed. He gasped when Shiro suddenly grabbed his hips tighter and flipped them so that he was on his back, the older man above him.

He watched, whole body trembling, as Shiro moved down his body and immediately began pulling at his boxers. As they came off, Shiro manhandled him to the edge of the bed, slipping off of it himself to kneel on the floor.

"Fuck, you like doing this, don't you?" Keith breathlessly accused him. Instead of answering verbally, Shiro used his mouth to swallow down Keith's cock, eyes fluttering closed. Keith growled as he barely controlled himself.

Shiro rose up, pinning him across his stomach with his cold metal arm, his human hand gently massaging Keith's inner thigh. He sank further down, brows furrowing in focus. Above him, he could hear Keith panting and whining.

"How long can you stay like that? You're so amazing," he whispered as Shiro looked up at him. They'd went this far once before, but Keith had taken control that time, fucking into Shiro's throat until both their eyes had crossed. This time, it was clearly happening on Shiro's terms.

He closed his eyes again and started to bob his head, slowly at first. Keith bit his hand as he watched, toes curling. He wasn't going to last much longer... his cock throbbed just as Shiro sank back down. When Shiro gagged and pulled back, drool running down his chin, Keith almost came on the spot.

"Roll over," Shiro demanded, getting to his feet. Keith obediently flipped and lifted his hips back, legs hanging off the edge of the bed. He watched as Shiro turned to dig something out of his nightstand, mouth going dry when the older man turned around with a bottle of lube and an obvious tent in his pants.

Keith turned his head to try and keep watching as Shiro moved behind him, but then he kneeled back out of sight. A thumb rubbed at his rim, wet with saliva instead of lube. Shiro teased the muscle loose from the outside before using enough pressure to breech the hole down to the knuckle.

"Yeah," Shiro groaned, and Keith let out a loud moan, hips lifting higher. He circled his thumb a bit, until Keith jerked and let out a keen. He focused on that spot, until Keith was rolling his hips down onto his hand. Then, he pulled away, chuckling when Keith huffed and tried to look back again. "You ever do this before?" Shiro asked.

"Just by myself," Keith admitted, panting. He was already dizzy with arousal, just from the way Shiro's big thumb had stroked his sweet spot with such ease. That usually took at least two of his own, slimmer fingers.

"Mmm, yeah? How?" Shiro coaxed, voice deep. His hands were roaming over the globes of Keith's slim, firm ass, squeezing and kneading at the big muscles. Keith shivered as he collected himself enough to answer.

"Fingers, and uh, a toy- ah!" he gripped onto the bed and gasped, grinding down into the sheets. Shiro had buried his face into Keith's ass and licked at his hole. He arched his back and sprawled his legs apart as Shiro pressed in closer, starting to eagerly eat him out.

"Sh-shiro!" Keith shouted. Shiro moaned back in response, then grabbed at Keith's legs and pulled him back until they could sling over his broad shoulders. They were both pretty much stuck in place now, and also perfectly positioned for Shiro to fuck his tongue in past the rim.

Keith could only writhe and gasp, bucking back into each drag of Shiro's tongue. Praise and pleas spilled out of Keith's mouth, "Please, oh god, yes, more," he whined prettily.

Shiro pulled away, wiping at his chin briefly. Keith let out a needy whine and tried to push back. In response, Shiro chuckled and pushed him back down into the mattress. "Stay," he said firmly. Keith stilled, except for when he hid his face into the sheets at the sound of the lube bottle being opened and squeezed.

Shiro dragged his fingers along the crack of Keith's ass, spreading lube. Keith had to fight to keep control as he then steadily slid in one finger, but ultimately lost when it brushed along his prostate again. He arched up, letting out a whine. "You like that?" Shiro asked, husky voiced.

"Yeeah," Keith drawled out, hips jerking as Shiro shallowly fucked into him with just the one finger.

"You want more?" Shiro asked next.

"Please, fuck, yeah," Keith answered automatically. Shiro groaned and circled around with his finger, until he felt the tight ring of muscle starting to relax. Only then did he slide in a second finger. Keith whimpered at the stretch, legs quivering.

The moment the ache died away, Keith shakily asked, "Fuck me?"

"Not yet," Shiro replied, but he did slide another finger in and started to rock his hand in and out of Keith's body. He had to palm at himself as he watched the way Keith tried to ride his fingers, panting and whining like the boy was in heat.

"Shiroo-" Keith said in a pleading tone. Shiro made a soft hush noise, then leaned in to lick a wet stripe next to where his fingers were buried in Keith's hole. Keith let out another high note and clenched briefly, tightly enough to grind Shiro's fingers against one another.

"You have to relax," Shiro said soothingly, then licked again and again until Keith's hole eased up on the grip. "There we go," he coaxed gently, then curved his fingers and scissored them slightly.

Keith arched his back down and threw his head back, pushing back against the stretch. "Come on," he demanded this time, "I've been waiting so long, Shiro, just give it to me already!"

He squeaked and flinched, clenching up once more, when Shiro's other hand made contact with one of his bared cheeks. The dry, roughened rubber-like sensation of the prosthetic made the smack resound much louder than it actually hurt.

"Behave," Shiro warned, a dangerous edge to his tone that made Keith shiver, before he went still and pliant so that Shiro would at least keep fingering him.

Shiro took his time taking Keith apart, quiet except for the soft groans he couldn't help. He smoothed his Galra hand along Keith's spine, the soft touch in counterpoint to how his other hand was twisting mercilessly to fit a fourth finger into Keith's ass.

Keith felt his eyes roll back as it slid in, and he distantly heard Shiro growl in response as he whimpered loudly. His hands were so big - four fingers were wider than even the little toy Keith had mentioned. Before Shiro could remind him, he consciously relaxed, sighing into the bed.

"Good boy," Shiro said sweetly. The hand on Keith's back lifted away, so that Shiro could jerk down the front of his pants. Keith kept wiggling his hips temptingly until he heard the click of the lube cap as it opened back up. Shiro inhaled sharply - probably at the sudden cold wetness that he was spreading over his own cock now.

"Come on, please..." Keith gasped as he felt Shiro shift back, fingers pulling free from his body as his legs dropped to dangle over the edge of the bed again. He went still, though, unconsciously clenching at the first press of Shiro's slick cockhead against his hole.

"Hm," Shiro hummed, rubbing himself over it teasingly. "Relax for me, baby. You want this, don't you?"

"Fuck yeah," Keith exhaled sharply as he spoke, willing his muscles to fall loose again. He shifted his hips up, until Shiro's cock was lined up, then pushed back, digging his knees into the side of the bed to do so.

They each let out whines as it slid in. "Sh-Shi-!" Keith started to shout, until Shiro reached around and covered his mouth.

The other hand, warmed by now, was wrapped around Keith's hip. Shiro tightened his grips to hold him still, even though Keith was trying to move further back. "If you're going to yell, use my **name** , Keith." With the emphasis he put in the demand, Keith understood immediately and nodded, licking at the salt on the hand covering his lower face.

Shiro let go of Keith's head in order to brace himself against the bed, then slowly pushed his hips forward. Keith had been planning to try and rock back again, but it was just as nice to let himself get pushed into. All of that fingering earlier was paying off now.

Especially as Shiro bottomed out and started to slowly grind him down into the mattress, both hands on the bed now. "Oh god, Takashi~!" he couldn't help the way he dragged it out at the end, or the way he cut it off with a whimper as Shiro bucked into him at hearing it.

"Better than I could have imagined," Shiro groaned as he started to roll his hips. Keith tried to hold onto that scrap of knowledge - Shiro had imagined this? It fluttered by for now, forgotten, his focus on the hot pressure of Shiro finally starting to fuck into him.

"Ungh, you're so _big_ ," Keith whined, even as he was trying to work his own body in counterpoint to take it deeper, harder. He blindly grabbed for a pillow and hugged it to his head, turning his face to the side. He closed his eyes and let himself go fully.

He knew he was probably making embarrassing, needy noises, but he couldn't help it. Besides, he could tune himself out and focus on Shiro, who had worked up to a faster pace that he couldn't keep up with, just writhe against.

Shiro was talking, too, in that low, breathless tone. Saying things like, "My good boy," and, "Love the way you sound, baby," in between deep groans. Then, he inhaled sharply and suddenly started to pull all the way back.

"No, w-wait," Keith gasped, trying to push back once more.

"I'm gonna-" Shiro started, but Keith interrupted him with a loud sigh.

"I know," Keith arched his back, and heard Shiro let out a shaky groan as his cock started to slip back in. "I want it inside me. Please, Takashi?" he peeked his eyes open to look back at Shiro.

"Keith..." Shiro practically growled out his name before he suddenly grabbed his shoulders and slammed into his upraised ass. Keith scrambled for the pillow, burying his face into it as the older man started to drive into him with purpose now.

Even muffled, Keith was still crying out loudly enough to be heard clearly. "Wanna feel what it's like to get pumped full of cum," he rambled, and then Shiro was gone.

Shiro slammed himself in as deep as he could, pinning Keith to the bed, and then started to shudder, cock twitching as he granted that wish. Keith only had to grind himself into the sheets twice before he was right there with him, the clenching that accompanied his own orgasm helping to milk the last of Shiro's.

As they started to come down from their highs, Shiro stepped back, using the bedframe to steady himself, whilest Keith unfolded bonelessly onto the bed, still face first. They were both silent for a while.

"I... I shouldn't have-" Shiro was the first to break it. He was pulling his pants back up.

"Damnit. Don't. I liked that," Keith rolled over and sat up, privately thrilling in how his asshole felt as he moved around. "And you know what? I would have liked it just fine at 17."

"We need to talk about this," Shiro argued next. He stood at the side of his own bed, looking wary.

"Ok," Keith agreed, scooting back. He also tugged one of the rumbled sheets over his lap. "Then talk, maybe sit down too," he nodded to the edge furthest from himself, thinking Shiro wouldn't want to be too close.

Instead, Shiro sat right next to him. He looked a little freaked out - Keith felt bad thinking it was probably his fault.

Shiro stared at his hands for a while, to ground himself. Keith waited patiently until the older man started to speak. "What do you want this to be?" he asked, giving Keith a lost look.

Keith shrugged with one arm, though he looked more sheepish than anything else. "I was hoping maybe we could be, I don't know. A thing, or something?" he watched as Shiro considered it.

"Do you think the others will...?" Shiro trailed off, starting to look nervous again. Surely there was some sort of policy against this in the Paladin's Code? Keith just harrumphed in response. "Keith," Shiro said sharply, "I'm serious. This could affect our ability to form Vol-"

"Everybody knows I like you anyway! They told me to 'just get it over with already.'" Keith explained further. Shiro gave him a strange look.

"Everybody knows...?" he echoed, questioningly. Keith didn't answer, though, just glanced away and blushed. That did make it easier. There were still concerns on Shiro's end, though. So he continued with, "Even so... Don't sneak into my room like this," he glanced up, made sure that Keith was looking at him. "Just come ask me. While I'm awake."

"Y-yeah, I guess that was... kinda shitty of me," Keith admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, Shiro. I mean, Ta-"

Shiro chuckled. "It's fine if you still call me Shiro most of the time. And, since you're already here..." he started to shuffle around on the bed until he was able to lay back down, "do you want to stay?" he asked.

Keith rolled into a crouch, sheet falling away as he crawled over and plopped into a comfortable spot under Shiro's arm. "That'd be nice," he mumbled afterwards, as he was already curling into the bigger man's side.

"Yeah... Good night, Keith," Shiro softly said.

"'Night, Takashi," Keith murmured back. After that final exchange, they were both soon asleep.


End file.
